


still be my ally

by setgo



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Pining, i think they do lesbianisms together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setgo/pseuds/setgo
Summary: There’s something in the way Lucina carries herself that Severa can’t tear her eyes from.Maybe it’s her confidence, the way she so effortly swings a sword of legend, bearing the burden of her legacy with all the strength and poise her station demands. Maybe it’s her grace, how her blue hair curls and billows behind her as she travels through the air. Maybe it’s her kindness, the way she still finds a smile for Severa, despite everything.Despite the fact that they have nothing, doomed to a world that isn’t their own, surrounded by ghosts.How funny,they'd say, Cordelia's daughter and the Exalt's kid,of course, of course, of course -Severa and Lucina, throughout the course of Awakening.
Relationships: Background Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina/Serena | Severa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	still be my ally

There’s something in the way Lucina carries herself that Severa can’t tear her eyes from.

Maybe it’s her confidence, the way she so effortly swings a sword of legend, bearing the burden of her legacy with all the strength and poise her station demands. Maybe it’s her grace, how her blue hair curls and billows behind her as she travels through the air. Maybe it’s her kindness, the way she still finds a smile for Severa, despite everything.

Despite the fact that they have nothing, doomed to a world that isn’t their own, surrounded by ghosts.

 _How funny,_ they'd say, _Cordelia's daughter and the Exalt's kid, of course, of course, of course -_

"Severa?"

Severa casts aside her thoughts to come face to face with the source of her troubles, "Yeah, what is it?" She responds, mentally cursing herself for coming off so sharply.

"Oh, sorry," _what are you sorry for, you don't have anything to be sorry for._

Lucina sheepishly averts her gaze, "You seemed troubled, that's all. I wanted to know if you were alright."

"I… yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all." Severa fiddles with the hilt of her blade, one end stuck into the wilted yellow grass as she precariously tilts it back and forth.

"Oh." There's a brief moment of silence, "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Knock yourself out," Severa responds back, silently cursing herself for the causticity of her tone. Lucina doesn't seem to mind though, sweeping her cape aside in a carelessly elegant motion to sit besides Severa.

"...This plan. Naga sending us to the past, you really think…?" Severa trails off. She doesn't need to say it. Everyone, the _new Shepherds_ , they've all been thinking it. Traveling back to when this all began, back before they were even _born._ Rewriting history itself, seeing their parents, maybe, just _maybe-_

It all seemed too good to be true.

It all seemed so easy to take away.

The stars still shine despite the decrepit wasteland that Ylisse has become, reflecting in the princess' solemn gaze. Her brand, ever bright, almost seems to glow in the remaining starlight. 

Severa would've thought the fell dragon's smoke would've clogged up the atmosphere or something, but there are small mercies to be had. Brady had found a little patch of daisies the other day and took nearly an hour for him to stop crying about it.

Lucina stills, "We have to try. We must trust in the hope that the future can be rewritten, or we have nothing left."

It's the perfect response, befitting a princess and the last lifeline of Ylisse.

Severa grimaces, "Okay, but what do you _really_ think?"

Lucina's starlit eyes blink in utter shock, "...Sorry?"

"I mean, yeah, there's all that about hope and changing fate, but you can't seriously tell me you don't have any doubts about it whatsoever."

A faint smile briefly breaks on Lucina's face, and that alone is enough to set Severa's heart pumping. She silently thanks the night sky for hiding her reddening cheeks. But then the smile is gone, a contemplative melancholy overtaking it. 

"To tell you the truth, I can't stop thinking of what could go wrong. There's so much uncertainty, but this is our last chance. And most of all…" Lucina's grip on the Falchion tightens, "I'm afraid of losing you."

"Huh?"

"Even if by some miracle we stop Grima's awakening, what if we lose someone along the way? Naga said we could be divided, and what if I never see -" Lucina stops to compose herself, "...the Shepherds are the only people I have left. The thought of losing you… it scares me more than anything."

Severa isn't sure what to say.

She never is, never will be the person who soothes scars with words or invigorates armies with a rousing speech. She's just there, as always. And that's the best she'll ever do.

"I'll find you. No matter what happens or how far apart we land, got it?" Severa feels her face growing hot. _Why'd you have to say something embarrassing like that?_

"And I'll find you," Lucina says back.

That smile is back again, and it's worth whatever embarrassing nonsense Severa had blurted out. Worth the rapidly growing temperature of her face, "Well - yeah! The Shepherds wouldn't do much good without a leader."

"...Thank you, Severa." Lucina says, softly. Easily, far too easily for someone like Severa.

 _Of course,_ they'd say. _Of course._

* * *

"Herald us with a speech, o fated exalt! Princess of time! Witness of the -"

"Alright, Owain, that's enough of that. I'll give a speech," Lucina interrupts before Owain can go on further. She pauses, looking at the measly group of bedraggled teenagers, her Shepherds. The world's saviors, to-be.

Behind them, Naga's portal glimmers an unearthly blue tear against the night sky.

"...Not all of us could be with us today," Lucina's words are heavy with grief. Morgan's disappearance, the last link of her immediate family is all the more evident as the space between her and Owain seems to grow ever wider. Their tome and gloves had been all that was left, alongside the telltale ash of a swarm of Risen, "But it won't be in vain. For our families. For all that we lost, we will reclaim it. For Ylisse, and Chon'sin, for Regna Ferox, and Roseanne, and Plegia, for our homes, for hope itself. We will change fate - we _will_ take back our future!"

She points the Falchion skyward, its blade gleaming. It's a perfect picture that'd fit right alongside the Hero King of yore. A cheer erupts, Owain and Cynthia yelling their encouragement skyward and proclaiming Lucina's exalted grace. Inigo is crying a little, the grin on his face can't mask that much. Laurent, as small and shrimpy as his hands clutch onto his tome in quiet determination.

Severa stares at Lucina, her own grip tightening on her blade. The portal to the past illuminates every piece of dirt, the dark shadows lining their faces in sharp contrast stretching across the desolate earth.

 _For all they had lost,_ Lucina had said.

For all that she had left.

* * *

The past _sucks._

Sure, there's no fell dragon razing the skies or constant pounding of despair infecting the land, but Nelson is _the_ most annoying bandit Severa has ever dealt with. He and the rest of his merry band of idiots reek of the same desperation Severa is used to in the future, which is a fun reminder of the ever-present reminder of Grima's return. Worst of all, it's been nearly three _months_ since she arrived in the past and she hasn't seen hide or hair of _any_ of the other shepherds. There are rumors of the Shepherds heralded by Chrom (always _Chrom, Chrom, Chrom,_ would it kill these gossips to talk about someone else?) and sometimes his famous partner-tactician, so she's definitely in the right era.

(Chrom was Exalt, though, so that didn't bode well for-)

Well, besides that.

Severa runs through the familiar motions of cleaning her blade, mechanically watching the cotton cloth pull away from the steel with the last of the stubborn blood. It's the same one she's had ever since she arrived in the past, since the obnoxious band of thieves were too cheap even to replace that, despite the rapidly widening chip near the tip of the blade.

_I'll find you._

What had Severa been thinking, running her mouth off like that? Making promises she wouldn't be able to keep - of course, of _course._

But first things first, she needs that ring back. Even if she has to deal with _Nelson_ to do it.

There's a cry in the distance, an annoying minion who can barely handle his axe screaming about an approaching group of militia attempting to capture the stronghold.

 _Of course,_ Severa thinks. And she had just finished cleaning her sword.

* * *

It takes a while for Severa to realize exactly _who_ is attacking Nelson's shitty stronghold, longer than she'd care to admit. It isn't until she's passed by a cackling, white-haired boy in a dark purple robe and then a muscular pink-haired woman on a wyvern that she realizes.

She grits her teeth, spinning back to the simpering bandit who was _supposed_ to be her backup, too preoccupied by clumsily swinging his axe to notice the her freshly-cleaned blade sinking into his shoulder until it's too late.

_I'll find you._

The bandits are outclassed by the Shepherds, and before the sun can even set Nelson's merry band of idiots are either dead or gone. Holland had fled as well, thank the gods, back home to his family.

Severa sighs as she sheds the wave of adrenaline from the fight's end. She's going to have to clean her blade again, and then there's the issue of the Shepherds. The Shepherds are here, which means Chrom is here, which means her moms are here.

(Which could mean, maybe, just maybe -)

"Severa!"

Severa turns, and there, _finally,_ there she is.

Lucina's taller than Severa remembers, which is sort of concerning since it's only been three months. She's flanked by a man with hair the same hue as Lucina, holding himself awkwardly.

"Uh," the man next to Lucina says, tall and muscular with a sword exactly like Lucina's hanging from his hip, and it's with a sudden realization that _this_ is the fabled Chrom.

He's not as impressive as she thought he'd be.

"Lucina, is this one of your… friends?" He asks, _friends_ meaning _people from the future,_ probably.

"Ah, yes," Lucina says with an easy confidence, "Father, this is Severa. Severa, this is -"

"Chrom, right?" Severa interrupts, "Didn't expect you to be so funny looking." 

Chrom stares at Severa with utter befuddlement, hand mid raise to a shake, though he slowly lowers it as Severa huffs.

The last sensible part of her brain screams _why are you doing this, moron?!_

Lucina, _somehow,_ doesn't seem affected. Her eyes are light with joy as she stares at Severa. Severa, who suddenly realizes that she hasn't taken a bath in weeks and is absolutely covered in dirt and fresh blood.

"I missed you." Lucina says, despite everything.

"I…" Severa clears her throat, turning her face away so she doesn't have to keep staring at the other girl's eyes, "yeah, well. I told you that I'd find you."

 _Oh,_ she thinks, then realizes. _Of course._

* * *

The first thing that Severa learns is that she's far from the first person to show up after Lucina. When the returning Shepherds march back to camp she's greeted by the familiar faces of Inigo, Cynthia, Owain, Kjelle, Gerome, and Noire. Lucina quickly explains to Severa that they had been scattered all across Ylisse and beyond when traveling to the past. Inigo had only arrived a week before Severa. Lucina's Shepherds had been trickling into the ranks one by one as they fought through Ylisse and Valm.

The second thing she learns is that Lucina had arrived _three years ago_ and had only begun seeing her friends' faces a few months prior. 

Three years! Three _whole_ years alone, and Severa hadn't even heard about it from _Lucina_ , just a passing comment from a significantly more immature version of Owain's mom about _Marth._ Just like her.

If Severa had to spend three years alone, it's be the first thing she rubbed into any of the other Shepherd's faces.

(...That's probably one of the reasons _she_ isn't the chosen hero, she huffs.)

And the worst part is that Lucina doesn't say anything about it at all. Just continues with the same serious expression as she marches through Walhart's campaign without a hint of hesitation.

It's _infuriating,_ really! The girl who had sat in that field with Severa just weeks before their travel showed no trace in Lucina's expression, just an unflinching statue of a woman. A sword sharpened and ready to be wielded at any Grima-shaped enemy.

_Who does she think she is?!_

"Uh, Severa?"

_Oh, right._

She's supposed to be cleaning the dishes. Her arms are absolutely doused in now-cold soapy water, and the brush in her hand threatens to snap under her grip.

Robin stares as Severa snaps back to reality. His oversized purple sleeves are rolled up to his forearms, the embroidered Grimleal eyes crinkling up with the fabric to match Robin's concerned expression. It's the same expression that Lucina wears.

"...Are you okay?" He asks in the same way as his daughter.

"I'm fine," Severa grits out, "Just thinking."

"If you're concerned about something, I've always found that talking to others about it helps. It's how I get most of my ideas, to be honest."

He's talking about Chrom, because _of course_ he is, and Severa wonders how bouncing ideas off of _Chrom_ would help in any way.

"It's not important - and I _didn't ask."_

"Alright then," Robin acquiesces, and just when Severa thinks he'll drop it, "...mind if I ask you something, then?"

 _Yes._ "...What?"

"You're close friends with Lucina, right?"

"What about it?" Her words sharpened to a blade, pointed at the tactician elbow-deep in soap. He shares fewer features with Lucina than her other father, but the resemblance carries to the sheepish way he carries himself under the heavy violet robes and the curl to his smile. Robin hadn't been what Severa expected, really, but nobody knew anything about the fabled tactician after the last of their parents had died.

"She's… well, you've all been through so much. But I've noticed that with Lucina in particular, she doesn't exactly tell me anything. Maybe it's because I - my future self, I mean, wasn't around when she was younger," Robin admits, "But she doesn't even talk to Chrom about these things."

Robin pieces together the situation the same way he pieces together his plans, like she's a particularly difficult enemy formation he just needs to outsmart. It sends a twist down Severa's gut.

She's just _Lucina._

"And what do I have to do with that?" Severa bites back.

"I was just wondering if she ever talked to you - or anyone in your group - about herself. Her concerns."

 _Yes,_ Severa almost responds. _She used to._

Instead, she huffs, flicking away one of her twin-tails that are hovering too close to the water. "I dunno. She just keeps to herself. I'm not going to bother her."

Robin looks down, "...I see. Thank you anyway, Severa."

"Whatever." Severa says.

_It's not like she did anything to help._

* * *

Slowly and steadily, more of the _future kids,_ as the Shepherds had taken to calling them, drip into the ranks from every corner of the continent, and she doesn't miss the relief on Lucina's face each moment she realizes who they're running into. Severa had quickly discovered that the Shepherds weren't nearly as organized as the stories had said, and with each additional member, things were becoming even more crowded.

After nearly five months of Severa joining the Shepherds, their ranks are finally, finally complete, lastly with Laurent who had been trapped in the desert long enough that he's taller than even _Gerome._

But everyone is finally, finally here, and it isn't until Laurent joins their ranks that Severa lets out a sigh she didn't know she was holding. It felt like eternity to Severa. She wonders how much longer it must have been for the others.

Brady bursts into tears, to no one's surprise, once they gather in a hushed corner of the camp to celebrate. Lucina doesn't cry.

"...I'm glad you're all safe." Is all she says, holding herself in a stiff bow.

"We're supposed to be _celebrating,_ Luci!" Cynthia exclaims with a punch to the air, to which Owain nods along with an exuberant glee. The more excitable half of their crew pile on, both literally and figuratively, and Lucina lets herself smile. In the grand scheme of things, it's a very short celebration in comparison to how long they spent apart.

The next day they march to some ancient ruins, rumored to hold the spirit of a divine dragon or something. Severa isn't particularly impressed by what they find, all crumbling, glassy rock that reflects the sky. It probably would have been pretty a few hundred years ago, but whatever lived here is long gone, replaced by swarms of risen and rubble. Severa wouldn't be surprised if the Shepherds were the first living things to step here for a century.

(It turns out, that's not entirely true.)

* * *

Morgan looks the same as Severa remembers, wide-eyed and grinning, swathed in their father's robes that are still too big for them. They trail after Robin like a lifeline, and when they aren't doing that they're eagerly tearing through books or whacking their head against walls trying to remember things (which is maybe the stupidest idea Severa has ever heard, but Morgan's dad lit half a fleet on fire, so there's heavy contention.)

They don't remember Lucina, or any of the Shepherds, and the concept of time travel is still fiction to them until they realize _they_ did it.

Lucina is quiet after finding this out, taking watch that night and staring up at the sky without a word. Severa trails after her from her tent, still dressed in her battle attire.

"Hey."

"Oh, Severa. I… didn't expect you to be up this late."

Severa really should have figured out what she was going to say _before_ she said it,

"Couldn't sleep."

"I know the feeling," Lucina says. She's still gazing up at the sky, on guard for any rustling in the forest. They stay like that, for a little while, Lucina gracefully gazing upwards while Severa flails for words to fill the silence.

"How's Morgan?"

Lucina stills, "They're… as I remember them, mostly. My fathers will be giving them a more thorough explanation tomorrow." She doesn't elaborate on what's different.

"Oh," Severa says, "that's good, I guess."

Lucina nods.

 _Okay, but what do you really think?_ Severa wants to ask.

"I'm going to bed now, see you tomorrow," she says instead.

_Of course._

* * *

Grima is unstoppable and all-consuming, worse than all of Severa's nightmares combined. The thing that wears Robin's face swallows the skies, taller than any castle or ruin, enveloping it in the familiar scent of ash and despair and covering the atmosphere with a thick miasma of fear that looms and watches and waits.

The Shepherds march onwards to Mount Prism.

"Any hope," Chrom had said, "is better than no hope at all."

_Easy for him to say._

Lucina's fallen back in the small band they've brought with them, eyes and shoulders heavy in thought. Severa elbows her way past a forlorn-looking Nah and sidles up next to Lucina.

"...Hey."

"Oh, Severa - I didn't see you there."

"I'm surprised you can see anything at all."

Lucina looks up from the ground, though her head still remains bowed, "Ah… right."

The closer they get to Mount Prism, the less Grima's shadow looms over the skies, but he remains nonetheless. A pressing, ever-growing anxiety in Severa's chest. She can see it in everyone's eyes, especially in her fellow time travelers. (And they were so close, of course this had to -)

"Well, we're almost at Mount Prism now so, I guess we'll figure out what to do then. It's not over yet."

"I suppose so," Lucina mutters, then shakes her head, "...I'm sorry, it's not proper of a leader to be so forlorn. I'm supposed to be an example for you all."

"Like I care about something like that!" Severa says, louder and quicker than she intends, "If these guys give up just because someone else is sad, they're even dumber than I thought."

(Inigo, keen eyed and eared, stops his one sided argument with Gerome to let out an indignant snort.)

Lucina cracks a weak smile, looks back down, "Thank you, Severa."

 _For what?_ She wonders but does not say.

"Come on, we'll falling behind. Can't miss your big meeting with Naga or something."

* * *

The battle is over.

Severa stares at Lucina.

Lucina stares at the space where her father once was. She, Morgan, and Chrom stand quietly as the day makes way for night, orange dusk inking the now clear skies. The air is light and free, for the first time in Severa's memories. No mad emperor or world destroying dragon - it's _over._

The world is saved.

It doesn't feel quite like victory.

The Shepherds march home.

* * *

Kjelle's mom is obviously drunk, her face as red as the armor she isn't wearing. The steel is carelessly tossed away into the corner of the tavern while she flexes in her undershirt. Stahl is passed out on the table, face-first, from the alcohol. Tiki is as well, though there are no drinks around her. Kjelle herself is tearing through a towering pile of food, for not wearing her massive suit.

Inigo, Owain, and Cynthia are dragging a beleaguered Gerome and a nervous Yarne through the streets with an improvised carol. Nah and Morgan are nowhere to be found, probably tailing Nowi as she samples every piece of food available. Brady and his moms are sitting in a corner, Maribelle adorning a knowing grin as she approvingly watches him fiddle with his beat-up violin. Laurent and his mom, for once, are outside as well, though they're still pouring through a thick leather-bound tome. Noire accompanies them, hands anxiously wrapped together as Miriel reads out passages she deems significant.

Lucina looks tremendously out of place amongst the cheering crowds, trying to shrink herself down despite herself. Severa sees her hand graze towards her belt to a sword stashed away in Ylisstol Castle. Vaike is towering dangerously close to her without even noticing, face drenched in sweat as he engages in an arm-wrestling contest with Cherche. Henry bobs back and forth as well, carelessly chatting at Lucina before she can respond.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you!" Severa intercepts, cutting through the masses of people. Lucina blinks in surprise.

"C'mon, I've got to show you something," Severa says without thinking. She doesn't.

"Oh, um. If you don't mind, Henry," Lucina says.

"Don't let me stop you!" Henry flashes a grin, "But you will think about the whole blood-sample thing, right?"

"Uh," Before Lucina can dig herself any deeper, Severa pulls her by the arm and out the tavern.

"Yeesh, that guy's still weird."

"He means well," Lucina sighs. The night air is cool and clear, unlike the tavern's cramped heat, so unlike the whipping gale winds of Grima's back that Severa could barely brace herself against. The scent of rot and decay that she can't seem to rinse away.

"What did you need me for?" Lucina asks, and oh, right. That.

"Uh, nothing. You… just looked like you needed a break," Severa admits. She hopes Lucina will think her red face is from the residual heat.

"Oh."

The pair stands in an awkward silence. In the distance, Severa can faintly hear Owain's excited proclamations mixing with faraway crowds.

"Thanks," Lucina admits, "it was getting loud."

The wind blows clean air through the trees as the moon shines carelessly ahead.

The battle is over.

It's a strange feeling, now that Severa thinks about it, they've never _been_ in a world where the battle is over. The Mad King, Grima, Walhart, then Grima again. Over and over and over again.

It's kind of a depressing thought, so she pushes it aside.

"So where's your dad? I thought you were with him," Severa asks, if only to break the quiet.

"Oh, he left a little before you showed up. He wanted to put Luci to bed."

Luci, the agreed upon name for _this_ timeline's princess. If there's one thing Chrom can't be called it's negligent. He's the very picture of a doting father for all of his kids, despite it all.

Severa's sure that makes Robin's absence feel even wider.

"Guess that makes sense." She admits, flimsily.

"What about you? I thought you were with Inigo and Owain."

"Please, like I'd hang out with _those_ bozos!" Severa prays to every deity she frantically can remember that Lucina can't hear the forced nonchalance in her tone, "I'm not really interested in getting rejected by girls for a whole night."

Lucina lets out a quiet laugh, and looks back at her, "And what about your parents?"

Severa shrugs, "Dunno. Something boring, probably," Cynthia had overheard the two of them talk about _settling down_ after their final battle, and she and Severa had made a pact to not discuss it. Ever.

"You were a pretty cute kid," Severa mumbles, trying and failing to sound casual.

"It's odd… isn't it," Lucina admits. Her words are stumble and uneven, so unlike her proud declarations of their rescue of the past, "Luci is… very different from _me_. I don't think I can recall ever being so..." Her eyes narrow ever so slightly, face lined in thought.

"...Carefree?" Severa finishes. She hasn't really interacted with the young princess beyond brief glances as she passed through Ylisstol castle's halls, but the girl had seemed more interested in bothering her fathers for fairy-tales and playtime than anything else. It's a stark contrast to the woman standing in front of Severa.

Lucina falters, "...Something like that, I suppose."

She almost seems jealous.

"...Theirs will be a better future."

Of course. 

_Of course!_ Lucina always had to be like this, a savior princess, harbinger of the doomed future, _blah blah blah, who even gave a shit!_

"Will you shut it already!"

"S- sorry?"

"Being all _noble_ and _poetic,_ I'm sick of it! We helped save the world, and here you are acting like it's your funeral!" Severa stomps on the pavement so hard the dust sends powdery clouds across their boots, "Be selfish already, dammit!"

"Selfish…? How -"

"I dunno! Have an adventure that _doesn't_ involve the fate of the world, see some sights! Screw all this responsibility, Chrom and his little posse can deal with it, so just drop the whole doom and gloom thing. We can just _go_ somewhere."

Lucina gapes, open mouthed at Severa's outburst. She spends an agonizing few seconds staring at Severa, and the slowly building guilt in Severa's stomach wonders if she went too far.

"...'We?'"

"Th - well -" _That's what she had to focus on?!_ Severa sputters in her tracks, "Hypothetically, duh! You don't have to -"

"You'd want to come with me?" Lucina's blue hair brushes across her branded eye, still wide with shock.

 _...Like that was even a question._ Severa stares.

"Of course."

Lucina beams, and the sight of it is so alarmingly pretty it makes Severa nearly fall over. (How the hell does she do that?! She's not _Inigo,_ for gods' sake, she can't go fumbling every time she sees a pretty girl!) "Any ideas? I haven't exactly kept up on this time, as strange as that sounds," Lucina says. Her face is drawn in a faint blush and smile, but the reminder twists Severa's gut all the same. For all the fighting they've done to save the world, they've hardly ever lived in it.

"I dunno. I heard that Rosanne is nice. Or maybe Virion just can't shut up."

Her laugh is soft and pale in the air, another exasperating pang in Severa's chest that she now has a name for.

"Rosanne it is. We can visit Tiki and Say'ri as well."

"Wait," Severa blinks in another spluttering, awkward motion, "right now?"

"Unless you have something you were planning to do, then - and we need to pack and prepare, but -"

The two girls fumble into an agreement and travel plans, and then, and then.

The sky is bright and clear with a morning mist, Ylisstol faintly illuminated by the cool rays of the sun, its people still asleep as two girls stand at its edge.

And then.

Lucina and Severa embark.

* * *

_Lucina and Severa vanished from Ylisstol to embark on a journey to see the world they had both saved, which quickly evolved into a continent-wide journey to help every ailing stranger along the way, much to Severa's exasperation. However, once a year, they returned to visit their families for old times' sake._

**Author's Note:**

> is she... you know... (mimes traveling back in time to save a doomed future)
> 
> I've had this in my drafts forever and have been doing the equivalent of clawing my way through this story until we arrive here. anything for lucisev. Title comes from the O'Hara translation of ["Ode to Aphrodite"](https://www.sacred-texts.com/cla/pos/pos08.htm) by Sappho. _(Come to me now thus, Goddess, and release me / From distress and pain; and all my distracted / Heart would seek, do thou, once again fulfilling / Still be my ally)_
> 
> Anyway. If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a comment. I have a [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/setgo_/) if you have any questions/ideas you'd like to bounce off me.


End file.
